Talk:Class Changing/@comment-84.133.209.134-20160624063202/@comment-1893895-20160625221537
One thing to keep in mind is that Penetration only works with ranged weapons, so it's not going to be much use for a Samurai unless you're making an archer Samurai. It wasn't on the Ranger skill page, but I updated it. Anyways, as far as front-liners go, if you're doing 5x class changing, a minor drawback is that they all tend to look the same, as you can see in the build guideline above. If you don't care about roleplaying or style and such, what class you pick at the end might be best chosen based on how many skills you want to use, or what the latest skill you want to use is. So if you were using katanas as Samurai and you're planning on using the Ninja's two defensive skills, Ninja could be a good choice for end class since it'll save you three skill slots (katana, Cicada, Avoid). Ninja also gives you Illusion, which will make them a true off-tank, or even double tank. I actually prefer Illusion over Knights since Illusion is like having twice the Avoid checks/rolls. On the other hand, if it fails, it hurts more, so having a Knight using Iron Defense as backup is even more protection. It's probably overkill for most things, but for harder bosses it might be nice to have. On the other hand, ending as a Fighter will get you much stronger attack skills, although if you get Dancer 14, you have a compromise with Tetra-Step, albeit with a -5 Hit. I actually can't comment on High Concentration too much; despite the sniper build above, it's mostly theoretical since I haven't actually managed to hit Ranger 28 yet. I imagine High Concentration would be tough to manage on the front lines though, so a standard Fighter or Dancer multi-attack might be more reliable for taking down bosses. As far as HP and other class bonuses go, I don't think it's too much of a concern since class changing this much will grant you a lot of bonus HP, especially if you've been putting points into VIT. I have a 20 VIT Lv22 Cleric on his 4th class change, and he has an extra 240 HP over my 20 VIT Lv29 Cleric who hasn't class changed at all. As for the Hit bonuses, you can make up for deficiencies by using Ranger's Confine, Dragon Fist Divinity, Wizard debuffs, Cleric buffs, and so on. Ninja Assassinate has a +5 Hit bonus too if you need that extra edge. I hear that later on, especially in the post-game stuff, Ninjas are extremely powerful since Assassinate's +5 Hit, armor ignoring, and special defense ignoring really makes it easier to hit and damage things. If you're really not sure what to choose, Ninja sounds like a pretty safe bet. They've got those natural evasion skills, Illusion tanking, Assassination/Hiding, and also Assassin's Dagger for chance for an extra attack. Might need a few points in LUC to help out with Hiding though.